Ando Masanobu
Perfil thumb|250px|Ando Masanobu *'Nombre:' 安藤政信 (あんどう まさのぶ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ando Masanobu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' FROM FIRST PRODUCTION Dramas *Theseus no Fune (TBS, 2020) *Anata no Ban-desu (NTV, 2019) *Sore wo Ai to Machigaeru kara (WOWOW, 2019) *Cheers to Miki Clinic (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Black Scandal (NTV-YTV, 2018) *Koi no Tsuki (TV Tokyo-Netflix, 2018) *Streetwise in Wonderland - Jiken no Hou ga Hotte Okanai Tantei (Fuji TV, 2018) *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Kimi ni Sasageru Emblem (Fuji TV, 2017) *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) ep.6 *Koi no Sanriku Ressha Kon de Iko! (NHK, 2016) *Mokuyo Gekijyo Higashino Keigo Misuterizu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries Story 6 (Fuji TV, 2012) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) *Tomodachi no Koibito (TBS, 1997) Películas *Day and Night (2019) *Lenses on Her Heart (2018) *Code Blue The Movie (2018) *Still Life of Memories (2018) *Ushijima the Loan Shark The Final (2016) *Kashin (2016) *Sadako vs Kayako (2016) *Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation (2016) *Gonin Saga (2015) *THE INDEPENDENTS LESLIE KEE (2015) *Petal Dance / Petaru Dansu (2013) *Smuggler / Sumagura (2011) *The Butcher, the Chef, and the Swordsman / Dao Jian Xiao (2010) *Forever Enthralled / Mei Lanfang (2008) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *Nightmare Detective / Akumu Tantei (2007) *Strawberry Shortcakes / Sutoroberii Shooto Keikusu (2006) *Crickets Korogi (2006) *Green Mind, Metal Bats Seishun kinzoku batto (2006) *A Big Bang Love: Juvenile 46-okunen no koi (2006) *Aegis Bokoku no îgisu (2005) *Synesthesia Gimî hebun (2005) *Black Kiss Shinkuronishiti (2004) *69 (2004) *Karaoke Terror (2003) *SF Short Films (2003) *Tokyo Eleven Tokyo 10+01 (2002) *Drive (2002) *Red Shadow Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius Satorare (2001) *Battle Royale (2000) *Space Travelers Supêsutoraberazu (2000) *Monday (2000) *Railroad Man Poppoya (1999) *Adrenaline Drive Adorenarin doraibu (1999) *Innocent World (1998) *Kids Return (1996) *Rex: A Dinosaur's Story Rex: kyoryu monogatari (1993) '''Como director' *SF Short Films (2003) Reconocimientos *'1996 11th Takasaki Film Festival:' Best Newcomer por Kids Return *'1996 22nd Osaka Film Festival:' New Recipe Award por Kids Return *'1996 Kinema Jumpo Awards:' Freshman Prize por Kids Return *'1996 6th Japan Film Critics Award: '''Newcomer Award por Kids Return *'1996 9th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Newcomer Award por Kids Return *'1996 18th Yokohama Film Festival:' Newcomer Award por Kids Return *'1996 6th Tokyo Sports Film Festival:' New Artist Award por Kids Return *'1996 34th Golden Arrow Awards Film:' Recruiter Award por Kids Return *'1996 51st Mainichi Film Awards:' Grand Prix Rookie Prize por Kids Return *'1996 21st Hochi Film Award:' Best New Artist por Kids Return *'1996 20th Japan Academy Prize:' Newcomer Award por Kids Return Curiosidades *'Educación:' Mukainooka Technical High School. *'Aficiones:' La fotografía. *'Habilidades:''' El béisbol. Enlaces *Perfil (FROM FIRST PRODUCTION) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ando Masanobu 2.jpg Ando Masanobu 3.jpg Ando Masanobu 4.jpg Ando Masanobu 5.jpg Ando Masanobu 6.jpg Ando Masanobu.jpg Ando Masanobu 7.jpg Ando Masanobu 8.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:FROM FIRST PRODUCTION